Les Larmes Des Poupées
by TempBrennan
Summary: Encore une fiction qui traine dans mon PC celle là est aussi voir plus triste que l'autre.    Merci pour les reviews sur mon autre fics.  Désoler pour l'orthographe ce n'est pas tasse de thé :S    Rien ne m'appartient etc ...


4h00 du matin, mon téléphone sonne on a retrouvé un corps dans un parc l'équipe est sur place et elle nous attend. Je me lève et m'habille avant de prévenir Bones en parlant d'elle un cadavre à cette heure sa doit pas être du joli elle va être contente. Allez hop j'attrape mon téléphone et appuie sur la touche appel rapide une sonnerie, deux, trois ...

T-Allo?

B-* Elle a l'air encore dans les vapes bien joué Booth tu l'as réveillé et elle va être de mauvais poil -' * Euh, Bones c'est moi Booth on a une affaire je passe vous chercher.

T-Oui, bien sûr à tout de suite.

B-oui à tout ... elle à raccrocher O_o !

20 minutes après nous voilà sur la scène de crime, Bones sort de la voiture et se dirige rapidement vers le corps mmm pas bon signe ça va encore être une longue journée. Je suis lentement et me dirige vers Brennan qui a déjà accroupie au-dessus du cadavre d'une femme apparemment.

B-Alors Bones qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

T-Femme, asiatique, entre 35-40 ans.

B-Cause de la mort ?

T-Je dirais a première vue rien d'évident mis à part la mutilation des joue.

B-La quoi ?

T-Booth elle a était mutilée regarder.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au corps et lorsque mon regard c'est posé sur le cadavre de cette femme je ne voyais plus que sa on avait découpé ses joue pour la faire sourire éternellement. Je retins un mouvement de recul et attendus que Bones ce relève pour me dire qu'il fallait emmener le corps au labo je donnais l'ordre aux agents et nous somme monter en voiture le silence était pesant je me tourner et observer Brennan qui avait l'air de réfléchir.

B-Bones vous avez déjà vu ce genre de choses ?

T-Quelles choses Booth ?

B-Vous savez la mutilation.

T-Non. Mais j'en ai entendu parler.

B-Je vois. * Tu parles d'une conversation parle d'autre chose allez *

T-Booth ça va vous avez l'air troubler ?

B-Non ça va ne vous inquiéter pas Bones. (Et là il lui fait ze sourire charmeur =))

T-Si vous le dites.

Je la déposer au Jefferson lui demandant de m'informer au plus vite elle me proposa de dinner ensemble et de mettre en commun ce que l'on aura trouvé. Je l'ai regardé monter les marches avant de partir pour le Hoover.

12h30 elle rentre dans le Dinner où je l'attends avec mon plus beau des sourires elle s'installe et nous commandons un steak/frites pour moi, salade pour elle. J'aime ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, ceux où elle et moi ne sommes que deux amis qui dinent ensembles et rient. Elle m'informe des nouveautés:

T-Camille à trouver un mélange de narcotiques à très forte dose dans son sang.

B- Elle à était droguée donc.

T-Oui au point de plus pouvoir bouger, elle était comme un pantin ou plutôt une poupée.

Elle a dût voir que je la fixer étrangement et elle a continué.

T- C'est une mise en scène Booth, elle était maquillée, habillée et coiffée le tueur a pris le temps de la rendre belle comme une poupée bref, Hodgins à trouver des insectes et des spores de fleurs il les analyse ont saura ce que c'est dans l'après-midi.

Angéla à commencer la reconstruction faciale elle vous enverra le portrait quand elle aura fini. Avec Wendel ont commencé à étudier les os nous avons trouvé des marques qui nous prouvent qu'elle était attachée probablement avant d'être droguée mais pour l'instant ont à toujours pas la cause de la mort.

Et vous ?

B-Moi oh euh j'ai cherché des cas similaires mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Nous avons fini de diner et convenus que je l'appellerais plus tard une fois que j'aurais trouvé qui était notre victime. Ça n'a pas tardé une heure après j'avais le portrait de la victime et une demi-heure après son identité et diverses informations sur elle.

J'entre dans le battiment, passe ma carte d'accès, monte sur la plateforme où se trouvent toutes les fouines et commence à parler.

B-Notre victime s'appelle Kimiko Labrum...

A-Nous le savons Booth elle habite au coin de la rue.

T-Elle avait 36 ans, sans enfant, pas de famille ici, un travail stable.

B-Une fille sans histoire.

S-Une fille solitaire surtout.

B-Sweets qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

S- ^^' euh ... Je pensais pouvoir faire enfin vous savez …

C- J'ai demandée à Sweets de nous aider pour le profil du tueur.

S- Donc alors voilà je pense que nous avons affaire à un homme, avec un physique assez ingrat, qui ne sait surement pas comment on s'y prend avec les femmes sa explique pourquoi il les rend belles, il culpabilise surement, le meurtre n'est pas l'objectif premier mais je pense que c'est un malade qui va recommencer.

B- Merci Sweets ça va vachement nous aider ça !

T- Booth ! * elle lui lance un regard noir *

Ok je me suis tut je l'admets elle a un certain pouvoir sur moi, mais je ne suis pas non plus le genre de mec à se laisser marcher sur les pieds non mais oh !

Mon téléphone et celui de Bones sonnèrent en coeur; Nous nous sommes regardées avant de décrocher.

Un autres corps même principe, une femme trentaine d'année, noire cette fois. De retour au labo les fouines travailler d'arrache-pied quand Hodgins s'écria:

H-J'AI TROUVER !

T-Hodgins n' hurle pas comme ça.

H-Excuse-moi mais c'est Angéla qui déteint sur moi.

A-Hey !

H-Désoler chérie. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé les narcotiques retrouver sont simple si ils sont utilisé séparément mais lorsqu'on les utilise ensemble ils deviennent mortels.

T-Mais oui, c'est simple le tueur les endors, les paralysent et enfin le produit les tue à petit feu.

B- Le produit les tuent ?

T-Il provoque une crise cardiaque Booth, le cœur s'arrête progressivement alors qu'elles ne peuvent agir.

C- Et au vu des tissus hémorragiques elles sont vivantes quand ils les mutilent.

A-Imaginez ses pauvres filles ce qu'elles subissent ...

Le silence c'est installer dans le labo, comme si chacun essayer d'imaginer l'enfer qu'elles avaient vécue. Laura Sanchez, 34 ans, seule, fâchée avec sa famille. Toutes des filles seules ...

Une semaine à passer pas un seul suspect, personne. Bones dit que c'est une personne qui a accès aux différents narcotiques retrouvés dans leurs organismes. Ça m'aide vachement tiens. Ce n'est pas Bones qui m'agacent c'est cette affaire. Sweets lui dit qu'il choisit ses victimes, super il ait difficile, le gamin pense qu'il cherche des femmes d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, belle (d'après lui c'est un aspect important pour lui), après il dit quelles doivent paraître seule. Youpi femmes seule, jeune et belle … Mon téléphone sonne, un nouveau corps ... et de trois.

Jenny Tonks, 38 ans, caucasienne, même principe.

Plus les corps s'accumulait et moins nous trouvions il était temps d'arrêter ce malade.

8h00 du matin, le téléphone sonne je décroche.

B-Allo agent Booth?

A-Booth, c'est Angéla.

B-Angéla qu'es ce qui se passe ? *elle a l'air paniquée je n'aime pas sa*

A-(elle éclate finalement en sanglots) C'est Brennan Booth elle a disparue.

B-Quoi ? *seigneur pas elle ne m'enlever pas ma Bones* Angéla elle est peut être en retard.

* dite moi qu'elle est juste en retard mon dieu ! *

A-J 'ai appelé son portable, chez elle il n'y a personne j'ai peur Booth.

B-J 'arrive Angéla.

Plusieurs feux rouge grillé? Excès de vitesse, utilisation du gyrophare à but personnel. Non pas personnel c'est pour Bones pas pour moi ! J'entre en trombe à l'institut et ne prend même pas la peine de passer ma carte.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de celle que j'aime appeler Bones où se trouve toute l'équipe inquiet sachant parfaitement que c'est anormal.

B-Angéla dite moi où Bones était hier ?

Jusqu' à 21h00 au labo après je l'ignore.

B-Vous pouvez me trouver les vidéos de surveillance ?

A-Oui bien sûr je fais ça tout de suite.

C-Seeley ...

B-Ca va Cam.

Je sens le regard de tous sur moi, je serre les poings jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges deviennent blanches, rester calme pour mieux agir.

A-Voilà alors jusqu'à 21h00 elle est sur la plateforme après elle sort va sur le parking et OH ...

B-QUOI ?

Angéla me pointe l'écran on y voit Brennan cherchant ses clés de voiture et un homme s'approcher par derrière et lui injecter un produit, ensuite on voit ma Bones tomber dans les bras de cet enflure et il l'emmené dans un pick-up noir.

B-Angéla essayé de voir son visage, ou la plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture.

A-Je l'ai la voiture appartient à un certain Frank Hank domicilié au ...

Je ne l'écouter plus je savais qui il était et j'allais le retrouver et si il a touché à un seul de ses cheveux je le tue de mes propres mains. Je me suis diriger vers le parking et je me suis mis en route à toute allure en priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour la sauver...

Il est 11h00 j'ai arrêté Frank Hank alors qu'il était en train de tailler au couteau un sourire sur les joues de ma Bones. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras après avoir tiré sur Hank elle ne pouvait pas parler juste pleurer à chaudes larmes, l'ambulance tarder à arriver et je sentais son cœur ralentir petit à petit je l'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser, lui crier d'être forte de vivre ... Je voyais ses yeux se voilaient, son corps s'amollir non pas maintenant, pas avant lui avoir dit que je l'aime, seigneur aider moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, sans son rire cristallin, ses yeux bleus azur ou j'aime me perdre, ses soyeux cheveux auburn, sa peau porcelaine… Mais le poisson était déjà dans son organisme et je l'ai vu mourir dans mes bras, des larmes ont roulés sur mes joues je ne pleure jamais ...

J'ai entendu un rire derrière moi, c'était Hank qui rire à gorge déployer.

F/H-Elle était particulièrement forte vous savez, elle s'est défendue elle ne voulait pas m'aimer moi je lui aurais pas fait de mal, j'aurais était toujours gentil avec elle alors je l'ai fait sourire comme les autres ... Et plus elle pleurait plus je me sentais bien. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle était belle, qu'elle serait jamais seule ...

Je n'ai pas pu en entendre plus c'était de Bones dont il parler, pas de n'importe qui ! Je lui ai tiré dessus alors que l'ambulance arriver, il est mort sur le coup un sourire aux lèvres. Je les ai regardés emporter le corps de ma bien aimée et je suis parti en voiture, il fallait prévenir les fouines ...

J'avais la tête ailleurs, j'étais accablé par le chagrin et je n'ai pas vu le feu passer au rouge, ni le camion arriver. J'ai juste entendus le fracas de ma voiture rouler et faire plusieurs tonneaux, j'entendais les secours dire que j'étais gravement toucher, qu'il fallait m'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital et puis je me suis endormis pour toujours en espérant trouver un monde meilleur, un monde ou Bones serrait vivante.


End file.
